


Our Secret Love

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Riding, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry riding Louis and Jay walks in on them fucking not knowing that Louis was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret Love

Harry squirmed against Louis’ chest, frustrated with his lack of participation. He managed to get Louis undressed and his cock was standing proudly against his stomach. He kept his lips moving warm against his boyfriend’s, but Louis wasn’t reacting and that pissed Harry off.

“Lou, it’s sort of hard to make out and try to have sex when you’re not kissing me back.” Harry pouted.

“I want to…it’s just wrong.” Louis glanced around his childhood room, biting his lip.

“In a good way, right?” Harry asked, kissing down his neck.

“No!” Louis sneered. “Not in a good way. It’s wrong in a very wrong way.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “No one’s home Louis, please?”

“Still!!!” Louis whined. “It’s risky. They could come home any minute.”

“Risky. That usually turns you on.” He purred, sucking at the hollow in Louis’ neck.

Louis fought a moan and gripped Harry’s wrists, “No, Harry.”

Harry smirked and bit at the skin, running it between his teeth.

“No..” He whispered, much less convincing. Harry straddled him, immediately moving his hips back and forth against Louis.

Louis let a small groan of pleasure escape his lips, “But..” Louis was becoming achingly hard and Harry wasn’t making it much better with his cock sitting ready to be sucked and the constant grinding he was doing turning Louis on more.

“Shut up Lou!!!” Harry growled with lust filled eyes, “Unless you’re moaning my name.” He laughed. He reached down and grabbed Louis’ shaft, stroking it slowly a couple times.

Louis obeyed and didn’t speak. He only let out low moans as Harry lowered himself onto him.

“Fuck..”

Harry’s mouth was busy with its own little noises. He ground himself down onto Louis’, gripping the sheets beneath him and biting his tongue slightly.

Louis’ leaned back into the pillows, eyes shut tight, hands roughly holding Harry’s hips as Harry bounced in his lap, Louis thrusting roughly up into him.

“Fuck Harry…” He moaned. He held Harry’s hips firmly, forcing him down and up again, creating the perfect path to orgasm.

He was so close. He knew Harry was close too by his signaling noises, loud and short.

“Ah, Lou! I’m Gonna-” He was cut off when the door swung open. Harry didn’t catch the door opening still moving chasing his orgasm as he bounced on Louis trying to take him deeper.

Louis’ mum stood in the doorway, immediately closing her eyes and dropping the laundry basket in her hands.

“Oh my God!” Harry shouted hearing the basket hit the floor. He scrambled off of Louis and dove under the covers, leaving Louis to cover himself with a pillow.

“Mum!” Louis yelled frozen and scared knowing his mum didn’t know about him and Harry, not even him being interested in guys.

She shook her head without removing her hands from her eyes, “Get dressed, both of you. Meet me in the kitchen, three minutes!” Jay demanded.

And with that she was gone, the door slammed in a hurry behind her.

“Harry! I told you!” Louis smacked his arm pushing him off the bed.

Harry groaned, “Holy shit…” still in shock from what just happened.

“My mum just caught me fucking you in my childhood room! Holy fuck, I’m so fucked.” Louis shook his head, shaking Harry with one arm.

Harry stood up and pulled his boxers on, “Sorry Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes and got dressed, “Let’s hope she doesn’t kill me.. Or you!”

They stayed silent as they ventured to the kitchen, hoping that by some miracle hell wouldn’t break loose.

“Mum?” Louis asked quietly.

She sighed and kept her back to them, “Sit down!!”

They obeyed. Each took a seat at the table, waiting for a few moments as she boiled a pot of tea in silence.

Finally, she turned around, “Louis…I don’t know what to say. I’m shocked!”

“I know, mum. I’m sorry.”

“Jesus. I mean, what…what was that?”

“Well-” Harry began, but Louis clamped a hand over his mouth.

“I just…I’m sorry…Oh God I’m humiliated.” Louis’ voice was weak, filled with guilt.

Harry chewed his lip and watched as Jay served them a cup of tea each. She sat down across from them at the table and raised an eyebrow.

“So you two are dating then?”

Harry nodded, seeing as Louis couldn’t bring himself to speak. “Yes we are.”

“For how long?” She asked.

Louis shook his head, “Much too long for me not to tell you sooner.”

She sighed, “And you love each other?”

Louis gripped Harry’s hand, “Very much, he’s the one mum.” He smiled turning to Harry wanting to kiss him so badly but knew the moment was completely wrong.

She nodded and sipped at her tea, “I have to say…I half expected this day to come, not particularly this way. I knew you guys were each other true loves so it doesn’t shock me much. Just I didn’t think of you telling me this way.”

Louis went red from head to toe, “I’m so sorry…”

“I-it’s okay Louis just…your sisters live here you know?”

His eyes widened, “I know. I wouldn’t dream of doing that while they were here. We just didn’t think anyone was home.”

She laughed at their answer hearing how young they still sounded, “Okay…Just next time maybe lock the door? Or maybe don’t do it at all while you’re here…”

Harry rubbed his neck nervously, “I’m very sorry. I am.”

She smiled, “I know you are. We can pretend that never happened, alright?”

“Thank you.” Louis nodded a smile growing on his face.

She grinned and kissed his cheek, “But next time you have something to tell me, tell me!! Don’t wait for me to find out like this again, alright?”

“I swear, mum. Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course. Harry’s lovely, I love him. I love you two together, so if you’re happy, I’m happy dear.”

“I love you mum.”

“Love you too.” She then turned to Harry with the same smile, “And you, don’t you dare hurt my baby. Take care of him, alright?”

Harry smiled back at her, “Of course. I promise.”

“Good. Now, no more leaving you two alone and you’re going to help me make dinner.” She smiled going off leaving Louis and Harry alone to speak for a while.

“I’m sorry Lou, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to..” Harry felt bad not being able to do anything but apologize.

Louis stroked the wonderful mess of curls and nodded to Harry, “It’s fine Babycakes, Love you..”

Harry smiled getting off the chair to wrap his arms around Louis neck bringing his head to press their lips together, “Love you too Boobear.”

Jay walked back into the kitchen in the middle of their deep intimate kiss, “Okay guys, now that I know doesn’t mean you can do that all day.” She jokingly spoke.

Louis got up going over to hug her, “Love you mum.” She patted his back, “Love you always my little Boobear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other work and follow me on tumblr at http://official1dfacts.tumblr.com


End file.
